It is known in the art relating to medicine applicators to provide a disposable applicator for facilitating the injection of gel-like medicine into a vagina for treating vaginal yeast infections and the like. It is not known of any applicators that facilitate the injection of pills or parts thereof into a body cavity. For example, a pill or parts thereof used to ripen the cervix and induce labor is inserted directly by a nurse or doctor into the vagina or cervical opening with their fingers.
Several disadvantages are associated with this method of application. Because of the pressure of the fetus and placenta on the vaginal wall, it is very difficult for the nurse or doctor to hold the pill on the end of one, or between two fingers, and at the same time insert fingers far enough into the vagina to reach posterior fornix without the pill slipping out of the finger(s) too early. It is often unknown exactly where the pill is disposed. For example, the pill is sometimes still stuck on the perinatal nurse's finger(s) or gloves when the nurse removes finger(s) from the vagina. This uncertainty of placement can have adverse consequences on the progress of cervical ripening and labor induction. Also, the insertion of the fingers into the vagina may cause excessive stretching trauma. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that will facilitate the introduction of pills or parts thereof into a body cavity, such as a vagina.